Apocalypse à Crocus!
by Mecha-Sushi
Summary: Levy et Lucy qui partent en mission de rang S sans le savoir,une Crocus détruite,et leurs preux chevaliers,Cobra et Gajeel,qui viennent les secourir.Rating M,pour la violence,le sang et la mort!Bonne Lecture,et lâche une review! (l'image n'a pas de rapport)


Coucou!Bonne lecture,pour ce second OS,qui me tient à coeur,il a été réalisé avec une amie à moi et porte sur deux couples de Fairy Tail que j'apprécie énormément!  
Respectivement le GaLe,Gajeel x Levy et le CoLu,Cobra x Lucy

* * *

Lucy et Levy étaient à la guilde, en train d'hésiter devant le panneau des missions, quand la blonde en saisit une.  
- Regarde celle là Levy! T'en penses quoi?  
- Hum... La jeune fille la lut assez consciencieusement.  
- Alors?  
- Toutes seules?  
- Pourquoi pas? Toutes les deux, avec mes esprits, on peut en venir à bout!  
Levy hésita un temps, ne pouvant se décider. Pour une fois, personne n'allait les accompagner. Des monstres soi-disant très dangereux était à l'autre bout de Fiore. Tous les forts étaient partis, ne restait que les buveurs et elles... Très péjoratif...Lucy regarda la guilde d'un air soucieux.  
- C'est pas avec cette bande d'ivrognes qu'on va trouver de l'aide...  
- Tu marques un point...  
- Bon alors c'est oui ou c'est non?  
- C'est oui. On prévient qui de notre départ?  
Elles regardèrent la guilde avec les yeux de personnes qui savaient déjà la réponse. Les deux jeunes magiciennes se regardèrent et dirent en parfaite synchronisation:  
- Mira!  
Mais la mage, pour une fois, n'était pas disponible. Elle devait être dans le bureau du maître, qui était plutôt énervé aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait donc personne à prévenir.  
- Lu-chan...je crois que Mira n'est pas là...  
- Hum...Bon.  
Elle sortit une feuille de papier et un crayon avant d'y griffonner un message:  
"Mira Nous sommes partis pour une mission on rentre vite  
Lucy et Levy"  
Leur mission consistait à exterminer toute une tripotée de monstre, pour empocher 500 000 joyaux. Levy dit:  
Bon faut y aller avant qu'ils ne fassent plus de dégâts!  
-Ok Levy-chan !  
Une petite heure plus tard, comprenant les bagages de nos héroïnes,elles étaient à la gare.  
-Bon, faut y aller Lucy!  
Dehors, il y avait beaucoup de vent, et les feuilles roussies par l'automne se collaient aux vitres du train. Elles entrèrent et partirent en direction de Crocus.  
-ARRIVÉE A CROCUS, DEUX MINUTES D'ARRÊT,dit le conducteur  
-J'espère ne pas tomber sur un de ces abrutis de Sabertooth... Dit Lucy, en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Dans ce ciel gris commençait à retentir les éclairs et la pluie battait le sol dallé dans une douce mélodie.  
- Moi non plus, même si on est en paix maintenant.  
- Mince il pleut!  
- Allons nous mettre à l'abri!  
Elles allèrent s'abriter sous le premier perron, où un garde les regardait d'un air lubrique. Il n'y avait personne dehors, elles étaient sur les marches devant la prison. Un détenu était dans sa cellule ouverte sur le monde par une petite fenêtre ouverte et grillagée.  
- Chier! Il pleut.  
La pluie commençait à s'infiltrer dans sa cellule, il entendit un cri énervé sorti de la bouche d'une jeune fille qu'il connaît bien.  
- JE HAIS LA PLUIE!  
- Lu-chan calme-toi !  
- Levy-chan, on doit trouver un hôtel, on commencera la mission demain.  
- Ok.  
Le détenu se leva et tenta de regarder par delà la mince lucarne, mais il ne put voir que des cheveux voler au vent. Il se rassit, et se plongea dans ses pensées. Il se concentra sur cette voix  
-Lucy ? Et une amie à elle sans doute. Elles sont parties en mission... toutes seules? Mais elle risque de se faire attaquer, avec ces monstres dans les parages !  
- Alors Cobra?On parle tout seul ? dit Dranbalt avec un air dédaigneux.  
- La ferme j'essaie de me concentrer...  
Dranbalt se détourna tandis que Cobra s'asseyait en tailleur.  
_Du côté de Lucy et Levy,_ _dans l'hôtel :_  
- Alors Lu-chan,ton roman ça avance?  
- Heu... Pas vraiment, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps! Je bloque pour un passage. Tu m'aiderais?  
Elles se penchèrent tout deux sur les pages encore vierges, et tentèrent d'améliorer certaines choses.  
- Faudrait rajouter quelque chose de sombre...genre un meurtre ou un viol!  
- Levy tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis?  
- Bien sûr que oui pourquoi?  
- Tu fais peur !  
Les 2 jeunes filles travaillaient en rigolant quand soudain...  
**BRAOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUM!**  
Elles sursautèrent avant de se regarder...  
- C'était quoi ce vacarme ?  
Elles coururent à la fenêtre et virent derrière les vitres sur lesquelles tambourinait les larmes du ciel un des monstres qu'elles devaient exterminer. Il s'attaquait à la prison de Crocus à coups de griffes et de flammes. Lucy était bouleversée. De un, le monstre était gigantesque et terrifiant. De deux, il s'en prenait à la prison où résidait... De trois, il était venimeux, ça se voyait à ses griffes.  
Des cris retentirent dans ses oreilles. Son devoir de mage était de protéger les habitants! Elle rejoint Levy qui était déjà en bas, quand Rogue et Frosh arrivèrent. Le mage se jeta directement dans la mêlée, suivit des deux filles. La prison explosa littéralement.  
- Alors toujours d'humeur à rire Dranbalt?  
Cobra se retourna et vit le carnage fait par le monstre et le mur extérieur de sa cellule détruit.  
Il vit également Dranbalt mort tout comme ses co-détenus dans une mare de sang. Il afficha un petit rictus sadique et rajouta sur un ton sarcastique  
- Plus personne pour parler?Quel dommage...  
Et il sortit par le trou béant laissé par l'attaque du monstre. Après ça, le conseil pourrait toujours courrir pour le retrouver, il allait se fondre dans la nature!  
Arrivé dehors, il remarqua des gens,et surtout beaucoup de sang. La magnifique ville de Crocus était décidément dans un sale état! Il descendit doucement les marches, et regarda autour de lui en souriant. Au loin, il vit une personne prisonnière des crocs de l'un des monstres.  
Une personne aux cheveux blonds.  
SES cheveux blonds.  
Il ne bougeait ni ne parlait, mais Levy s'en occupa pour lui en se précipitant vers les immenses pattes de l'attaquant:  
- Lucy! Hurla-t-elle au désespoir.  
Le monstre fut interrompu par ce geste désespéré de notre écrivaine mais eut une idée : les faire cramer toutes les deux.  
Cobra sentit le coup venir et malgré sa qualité de criminel, il ne voulait pas qu'elles meurent. Il courut et lança une attaque avec sa magie de dragon. Lucy retomba durement au sol, sonnée par le choc. Sa vue était trouble, mais elle parvint tout de même à voir un mage qui se précipitait vers elle. Malheureusement le monstre l'attrapa, l'enroulant de ses griffes. La jeune fille, toujours hébétée, paraissait comme une poupée de chiffon à côté de cette énorme bestiole. D'ailleurs celle ci partit soudain en direction de la forêt, sans que personne n'ait pu rien faire.  
- LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Cria Levy en larmes, en suivant le monstre aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettait.  
Cobra était dévasté, non seulement son geste était vain mais en plus cette ordure de grosse bestiole lui avait prit Lucy, SA Lucy.  
_Pendant ce temps,à la guilde_  
Gajeel était rentré avec les "forts" à la guilde,mais un flash spécial par télé-lacrima résonna dans la ville.  
"Un gigantesque monstre a attaqué aujourd'hui la ville de Crocus *images de l'enlèvement de Lucy , de Levy qui hurle à la mort, de Rogue et Frosch à moitié morts sur le sol et d'un mystérieux mage qui a attaqué le monstre* faisant près de 30 000 victimes dans toutes la ville"  
Il était sans voix, Mirajane pleurait tout comme Lisanna, Erza criait et Natsu commençait à s'énerver.  
- CE CONNARD A ENLEVE LUCE! ON DOIT LA SAUVER !  
- Natsu, je...veux pas être pessimiste mais... commença Wendy en larmes dans les bras de Roméo, Lucy a presque aucune chance de s'en sortir... Levy non plus car... elle a sûrement suivit le monstre...  
-Alors j'y vais, je dois protéger la crevette, répondit Gajeel !  
- Tout seul,tu n'y arriveras pas, dit Mirajane.  
- Le désespoir pousse les gens dans leurs dernières limites, tu le sais mieux que quiconque!  
Et Gajeel partit.  
- Reviens vivant, lui dit Lily qui l'accompagnait.  
- Si Levy et Bunny Girl ne sont plus là, je n'ai aucune raison de vivre et me battre...  
Gajeel faisait le fier, mais il était effondré. Pour lui, aucun de ses actes envers les deux jeunes filles n'avait été totalement effacé. Il avait blessé l'une, enlevé l'autre!  
Malgré son mal des transports, il voulut prendre le train pour Crocus. Malheureusement la ligne était coupée et il dut se résoudre à y aller en courant.  
-'tin j'espère pas arriver trop en retard!  
_Retour à Crocus:_  
Levy tomba sur le sol caillouteux de la forêt. Elle était suivie de prêt par Cobra, qui l'aida à se relever.  
-Grouille toi ,MacGarden! Elle est en danger!  
-Moi c'est Levy, d'accord? Et je sais, c'est pour ça que je vais la sauver!  
Sans plus un mot, ils se remirent à courir.  
-Allez bouge-toi je vais pas te porter sur mon dos?  
-Nan mais ça va pas toi?  
Il la prit sur son dos et se mit à courir sans prendre gare à ses protestations.  
_Du_ _côté de Gajeel:_  
Gajeel avait couru jusqu'à Crocus et il vit de ses yeux le massacre, des cadavres et des macchabées, un odeur de sang et de charogne et une ville dévastée. Il renifla et retrouva trois pistes.  
Il avança sur la grande place de Crocus et vit Sting au chevet de son meilleur ami, Rogue au sol sous les gravats mais conscient. Il s'approcha, et Rogue, dans ses derniers retranchements, indiqua le forêt du doigt. Puis il s'évanouit brusquement, et Gajeel partit sur ces mots:  
-Rogue! Réveille toi me laisse pas!  
Gajeel courut dans la forêt et sentit les odeurs de Levy, Lucy et de...  
-COBRA?  
_Du côté de Levy et Cobra:_  
- Tiens ton prince charmant est là!  
- Hein?  
-Gajeel.  
- M-Mais pas du tout!  
-J'entends tes pensées. Quel horrible juron tu viens de proférer!dit le dragon slayer venimeux,avec un air faussement outré  
- Raaah, tu m'énerves!  
Ils accélérèrent et arrivèrent jusque dans une clairière. Gajeel arriva à son tour à la clairière, Levy rougit et Gajeel alla menacer Cobra.  
- C'est de ta faute?  
- Non je n'y suis pour rien,c'était leur mission pas la mienne! Soudain Gajeel remarqua que Levy était sur le dos du dragon slayer. Et que celui ci, pour la tenir, l'avait prise par les cuisses.  
-Tu fais quoi là? Dit-il en s'énervant.  
- Attend Gajeel c'est pas le moment! Cria la crevette.  
Elle descendit du dos du serpent et courut plus loin dans la forêt. Cobra la suivit et nargua le dragon de fer:  
- Bah quoi ça te dérange que je te pique TA crevette? Un cri retentit soudain dans la forêt. Puis un autre.  
-Levy/Lucy!  
Les 2 dragons accélérèrent et arrivèrent là où il les avait entendues crier. Plus ils avançaient, plus il y avait de sang par terre. En plein milieu de la nouvelle clairière qui s'ouvrait à leurs yeux, il y avait Levy , immobile par terre, du sang suintant de ses lèvres, emprisonnée dans les griffes du monstre. Elle avait du poison partout sur le corps, et semblait souffrir le martyr.  
- LEVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, cria Gajeel.  
- Tu veux que je la sauves?  
- Tu peux faire ça ?  
- Oui mais ça va pas te plaire.  
Cobra s'avança vers Levy, l'embrassa et aspira tout le poison de son corps.  
- Espèce de...OUAAARGH  
Gajeel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il fut propulsé contre un arbre proche. Le monstre le fixait, Lucy dans sa gueule béante. Et dire qu'il y en avait plusieurs comme ça... Levy se réveilla et vit Gajeel contre l'arbre.  
- GAJEEL !  
- Va le soigner je m'occupe de cette merde sur pattes !  
Le dragon slayer se posta devant la mage, qui se précipita encore au devant de lui. Levy sauta vers le monstre, et réussit miraculeusement à récupérer Lucy alors que Cobra détournait son attention. Gajeel et Cobra détruisirent alors les monstres les uns après les autres,guidés parla rage de vaincre,de venger leurs amies et sans doute aussi par l'amour. Mais l'un d'eux, le premier, leur résista. Ils étaient incapables de l'atteindre et s'apprêtait à les tuer quand les filles utilisèrent leurs pouvoirs respectifs.  
- Merci les filles... dit Cobra.  
- Vous êtes en forme? demanda timidement Lucy.  
- Ça va, merci de t'inquiéter Bunny Girl!  
- Gajeel...je...pourquoi t'es venu?  
-Et toi Cobra...comment ça se fait que tu sois là?  
-Je me suis évadé de prison et... Je suis venu vous aider! Dit-il en détournant les yeux.  
- Et moi je m'inqu... Euh c'est le vieux qui m'a demandé, vous êtes passées à la télé... Dit Gajeel.  
- Ah ouais? C'est sympa Gajeel! Fit Levy en époussetant la terre qu'elle avait sur les mains.  
- Hum bon mission accomplie mais je crois qu'on a plus de commanditaire.  
- OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON, nos 500 000 de joyaux!  
- 500 000? SEULEMENT? Mais c'est à la limite du rang S !  
- C'est du rang S, Gajeel, rectifia Cobra.  
- Mais alors pourquoi vous l'avez prise?  
- Parce qu'elle était sur le tableau du rez-de-chaussée...!dit Levy, Et que c'était bien payé...  
- Vous avez été pingres quoi!  
- La ferme Cobra!  
- Il est mort le commanditaire? Demanda Gajeel nonchalamment.  
- J'imagine, soupira Levy.  
- Y a combien de victimes? demanda Lucy.  
- ON S'EN FOUT! Gueulèrent Gajeel et Cobra  
- Méchants mages ! Déclara-t-elle avant de comprendre ce qui inquiétait les deux mages. Elles étaient ensanglantés, pire qu'ils n'avaient pu le voir en une vie!  
- Bah, ça fait pas mal! Murmura Levy en vacillant d'un côté et de l'autre. Soudain, sans prévenir, elle s'effondra dans les bras de Gajeel.  
-Lev...y, dit Lucy en s'effondrant à son tour récupérée par Cobra.  
Elles s'endormirent dans leurs bras.  
- Bon on a qu'à retourner à la ville, on verra sur place... dit Gajeel un peu rouge  
- Ouais, ouais, faisons ça!  
- Tu risques pas de te faire chopper par le conseil?  
- J'pense que non, avec ce que je viens de faire ma peine doit être absoute! Et puis Dranbalt et Lahar sont morts, le conseil ne fera rien,je ne pense pas qu'j'aurais la légion d'honneur, mais je veux bien pas retourner en prison... dit Cobra.  
- De toute façon, il y a plus de prison.  
- T'as pas tort.  
Ils se parlait déjà comme des amis. Ils retournèrent dans la capitale détruite, et contemplèrent le carnage.  
- Oh putain, il y est allé fort! dit Cobra qui n'avais pas spécialement fait attention au dégâts.  
-Mouais.  
Mouais fut toute la réaction de Gajeel, et pourtant les dégâts étaient considérable, et l'agitation à son comble. TOUT, absolument tout, avait au moins subi un dégât. Les habitations les plus proches étaient en miette , et un énorme cratère résidait là où auparavant il y avait la grande place.Même le Mercurius était dans un état pitoyable...  
-Bon on fait quoi ? Je pense pas qu'il y est un bâtiment encore debout...  
- On peut aller à Magnolia, ou une ville proche d'ici! Répondit Gajeel, qui vérifiait si Levy était bien installée sur son dos. En tout les cas, elle avait l'air de le trouver très confortable.  
-Ok je te suis, dit Cobra installant la mage aux clefs sur son dos.  
Ils repartirent donc en direction de la guilde.  
- Mmmm, pourquoi on bouge ? Demanda Levy en se réveillant doucement.  
- Chut, c'est rien crevette, on rentre à la maison, bouge pas.  
- Je veux marcher! Dit-elle en se débattant. De l'autre côté, Lucy se réveillait elle aussi.  
- Levy!Je suis sur un sol bizarre sa bouge et y a une touffe d'herbe rouge devant moi...  
- C'est mon dos Lucy... répondit Cobra.  
- Au secours la touffe parle! Dit -elle, encore à moitié endormie.  
- Lu-chan c'est Cobra!  
- J'y crois pas, je vais me rendormir ça ira mieux! Elle reposa sa tête dans le creux de la nuque du jeune homme et redevint paisible.  
Cobra se mit à frémir à cause du souffle de Lucy dans son cou.  
-Lu-chan... Fit Levy en se rendormant.  
- Les flemmardes! Déclara Gajeel  
_Retour à la guilde:_  
À la guilde, tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre. Une mission de classe S était arrivée sur le panneau du premier étage, et quelqu'un l'avait prise! Le maître s'inquiétait d'autant plus que c'était l'un de ses enfant qui l'avait prise. Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent, dévoilant Cobra avec Lucy endormie sur son dos et Gajeel avec une Levy parfaitement réveillée.  
-Hey! Dit-elle à l'assemblée. Nous revoilà!  
- Mmmm... Murmura Lucy dans son sommeil.  
Un tonnerre d'effusions de joie retentit dans la guilde.  
- Gne veut dormir ! murmura Lucy.  
Levy, qui ne supportait plus d'être portée, tentait tant bien que mal d'échapper a la poigne de Gajeel.  
- Gajeel lâche-moi!  
- Non!  
- Mais euh!  
Levy prit une mine boudeuse de petite fille à qui on refusait un jouet.  
- C'est pas juste,lâche-moi!  
- Gajeel! Lâche la si elle te le demande! Cria Jett, qui ne parvenait pas a garder son calme.  
- Je fais ce que je veux!  
Il déposa et Levy et l'embrassa passionnément sous les regards émerveillés (Mirajane, Lisanna) effarés (Droy, Jett) et étonné du reste de la guilde.  
- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire Gajeel?  
-Mais rien du tout de plus que je n'en avait envie crevette!  
Du côté de Cobra, Lucy achevait de se réveiller, dérangée par les acclamations de la guilde.  
-Tiens de l'herbe rouge!  
-ON S'EN FOUT, cria Jett.  
- GAJEEL A EMBRASSÉ LEVY !  
-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!,cria une Lucy aux anges  
Tout le monde se tut et c'est à ce moment précis qu'on entendit la petite voix d'une Levy, couleur tomate cerise.  
- Gajeel,tu veux bien recommencer?  
Il haussa un sourcil, étonné  
- Gné? Encore? Devant tout le monde?  
-Oui s'il te plaît.  
Il recommença mais au moment ou il allait se détourner elle l'enlaça.  
Gajeel était content qu'elle le lui redemande, Levy savoura ce baiser en se collant à lui et ouvrit ses lèvres pulpeuses pour approfondir encore plus ce doux baiser. La guilde était très étonnée devant ce spectacle plus qu'hors norme.  
Jett et Droy, bien qu'énervés, avaient décidé de laisser courir. Après tout, si ça faisait son bonheur!  
Mais ce qui étonnait le plus c'est que du côté de Lucy et Cobra le spectacle se reproduisait! Avec toutefois un détail différent: Mirajane était évanouie à leurs pieds, mais ils n'y prenaient pas grave.  
Lucy rouvrit les yeux.  
- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé? Demanda la jeune fille absolument rouge.  
- Pourquoi tu as participé? Demanda Cobra de la même couleur.  
- BEUUUUUH, disait Mirajane en bavant sur les pavés.  
Cobra la réembrassa, écoutant son instinct pour une fois,au lieu de celui des autres.  
Lucy était aux anges,c'était sa façon de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.  
Ils se détachèrent et Lucy pensa:  
-_JE T'AIIIIIIME!_  
Cobra avait visiblement entendu car il se rapprocha de son oreille et lui murmura:  
-Moi aussi !  
Plus personne ne parlait. Max était bouche bée, tandis que Wendy était par terre, tant parce qu'elle était tombée en allant soigner Mira que de béatitude.  
- Je crois bien que nous avons de nouveaux couples... Déclara le maître en souriant un peu. Les quatre concernés prirent une fois de plus une teinte rouge. Tous rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la guilde, et le soir même on célébra une immense fête en l'honneur des amoureux!

* * *

Reviews?Allez...Juste pour l'Happy End...*regard de Chat Potté*


End file.
